


since we've no place to go

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Montreuil-sur-Mer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: It is a snowy day in M-sur-M when Javert unexpectedly accompanies Valjean on his walk home.





	since we've no place to go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the tumblr prompt: "I was protecting you".

The snow covering the streets of M-sur-M had not yet turned to slush but, Valjean mused as a horse and cart rumbled cautiously past, a complete transformation would not take long even with the new dusting of snowflakes currently falling.

“Monsieur le Maire,” a voice called from across the street, stopping Valjean in his tracks. 

“Ah,” Valjean said quietly before he turned, throwing himself fully into the persona of Madeliene. Madeliene would not startle at being addressed by the police guarding his town, nor would his hands tremble within their gloves (Valjean swiftly placed them in the pockets of his greatcoat before it occurred to him he could have innocently blamed it on the cold). “Yes, Inspector? Is there a problem?” 

Javert drew up short, arms folded tightly across his chest - so the inspector was human after all, if he could feel the cold. “I thought I might walk with you,” Javert said. Blunt and to the point, as always.

“Of course,” Valjean replied pleasantly, despite dearly wishing he could deny the request. Being mayor meant being in considerable contact with the lead policeman, but Valjean highly doubted he would ever grow comfortable within Javert’s company. He had not left the house for a week after learning of Javert’s credentials and although Valjean was now better at managing it, the unease had not lessened with time. This, as the first time Javert had actively approached him outside of their usual work encounters, was highly unwanted. “Although I am merely heading home, and it is not far,” Valjean hastened to add, in the hope it may dissuade him. 

“I shall accompany you the short distance, then.” Javert touched a gloved hand to the brim of his snowflake-speckled hat. 

“Very well.” Valjean waited in case a further explanation was forthcoming; when Javert said nothing more, he pinched the insides of his pockets to focus his nerves and continued his trudge through the snow. Javert fell into step beside him.

“I did not think it snowed on the coast,” Javert said in a tone suggestive of forced casualness after they were halfway down the main street. “Are winters here often this harsh?” 

Valjean kept his gaze firmly on the snow-covered street before them to ensure he did not step into an unfortunately-placed puddle, which allowed the added advantage of not having to meet Javert’s eyes. He did not allow himself to think about the implications of that statement and its possible reference to another coastal location he knew Javert was familiar with. “This is more snow than I have witnessed before,” he said honestly. “I am hopeful it will melt and drain away, rather than freeze the roads.”

Javert nodded. “We are in agreement there.” 

They fell once more to silence. 

The silence weighed heavier than their forced conversation.

“Inspector,” Valjean volunteered, trying desperately to grasp for some semblance of small talk, “has the winter weather affected criminal activities in-” 

"Get back!” 

Valjean’s heart became that of a rabbit’s as Javert’s hand clamped heavy on his shoulder, shoving him towards the building wall - Valjean had been dreading this very action for months but he hadn’t been expecting Javert to be so bold as to arrest him here, in the centre of town, with an audience of townsfolk-! 

There was a soft _thump_ followed immediately by the piercing shrieks of young children across the street, and still Valjean did not realise until Javert turned to him with a scowling face hidden behind thick clumps of snow.

“I knew those urchins were up to something,” Javert growled, releasing Valjean from his grasp and set about wiping at his face, revealing skin freshly flushed from a more immediate cold. “I noticed them lurking when you rounded the corner and - Monsieur, _wha_ t is so amusing?”

For Valjean had begun to laugh, as understanding caught up with fear - he was not being arrested or confronted, no - Javert was shielding him from _snowballs_ , of all things! 

“Monsieur, it is no laughing matter!” Javert said hotly, swiping a thumb across his nose and ignorant of the snow stubbornly clinging to his sideburns. “There may have been rocks mixed in there. I was trying to protect you.”

“You - you certainly succeeded in that respect, Inspector!” Valjean managed to say, hiding his smile behind his hand in an attempt to show gratitude - and that he could not stop smiling was a surprise in itself, for he could not remember the last time he had felt such a giddy amusement. “Doubtless, I have avoided a grievous injury.”

Javert huffed. If Valjean did not know better, he would assume Javert’s face was flushed now by more than the cold. “I shall finish accompanying you to your home, then return to those responsible and give them a warning.” 

Valjean glanced across the street; the children had fled and were no doubt already cowering from their eminent warning. Valjean would be cowering too if he had sent a snowball careening directly into a policeman’s face. “Let it be, Javert. I am sure they meant no harm.”

“Even if they meant no harm, they still could have-” 

“Javert,” Valjean said firmly, placing his hand on Javert’s forearm. Javert tensed and Valjean quickly retracted his action. “It is fine.” 

Valjean should have left it there. He should have continued the walk home and let things be, waited until he was alone to analyse Javert’s immediate reaction to Valjean’s touch and what that could possibly mean for his own future. 

Instead, Valjean said, “Thank you for your protection. I shall not forget this selfless act.” 

“It is nothing, Monsieur,” was Javert’s curt reply with another touch to the brim of his hat, and Valjean knew with sudden clarity that Javert would not forget this either.


End file.
